


3: Watching a film

by Eyvaera



Series: The Very Slow 30 Day OTP Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyvaera/pseuds/Eyvaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge.<br/>Prompt 3: Watching a film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3: Watching a film

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't too sure how to go about filling this one. I settled on this idea, although I'm aware that it could have been drawn out to a longer length. Hopefully it's nice enough in itself, however.

* * *

                If there was one thing Arthur couldn't often fault, it was Alfred's enthusiasm. Not only was it boundless, but it was almost infectious -- _almost_ being the prominent word, for no amount of persuasion had convinced him to dress up with Alfred for their trip to the cinema to watch _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_.

                Alfred had himself gone all out, fashioning a full Captain America outfit -- or rather, he had managed to get Arthur to sew it for him out of some rather nice materials, whilst he made the shield himself -- which he was now wearing with no small amount of pride. He'd even been stopped by some fellow fans of the film and comics for photographs, and Arthur only half-way regretted not joining him in costume. He suspected also that Alfred enjoyed hearing his citizens directly address him as "America", even if they meant the Captain.

                He'd gotten the persona down quite well, but all was lost when the film began. Arthur found himself glancing sideways at the younger nation as he frequently gasped, edged forward in his seat and mouthed silent words of encouragement at the characters. When the scene with Peggy Carter occurred, he silently sought out Arthur's hand and squeezed it tightly in the artificial light from the huge screen.

                Afterwards, Alfred is so pumped that he can barely slow down enough to make coherent sentences, and Arthur nods at the appropriate moments as he hooks his arm with Alfred's. As they return to the car to head home, he decides that if it'll make him happy, he'll consider joining him in costume on their next similar cinema outing.


End file.
